Particularly heavy chains, such as anchor chains, are often provided with a special support or stud in each of their substantially oval links, this stud being fastened by pressing or welding the opposite ends thereof to the inside of the long sides of the link.
The invention relates to a device for inserting such a link stud into a chain link, in particular during the manufacture of the chain in an automatic chain production plant, wherein the link stud is fastened by compressing each chain link in the region of the stud and/or by welding.
Normally, a strong hydraulic press device having two press heads is used, the heads being moved towards each other, forcing the long sides of the chain link towards each other so that a link stud inserted therebetween is permanently fastened due to the plastic deformation of the chain link.
However, the insertion of the stud into the chain link, which is typically the previously produced link of a chain end hanging down during the production process, requires great accuracy and involves difficulties, especially when automatically operating devices are used.